


Win/Win

by RyouheiAkane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Disaster, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, General Redhead Twink, Jealous Hux, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Sass Queen Hux, Sub Kylo, bits of rough play, the football au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has been waiting for Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win/Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mhorrioghain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhorrioghain/gifts).



> Completely self-indulgent, I swear there wasn't anything I was thinking of when I wrote this.

It was a victorious match that day, Kylo is cheering and partying in the jacuzzi to smooth out the kinks in his muscles.

Hux waits for him to come over to their hotel, they have separate rooms but are on the same corridor so it's not a big deal.

Twelve clocks over and then some more. Someone knocks on his door, just as he's about to drift to sleep and with a growl gets up to open.

“Kylo!” he squeaks as the man pounces on him, closing the door with his calf.

“Kylo... what-” begins, silenced by a rough, hard kiss, more teeth and bites than lips and tongue. His mouth swells in no time under the care and suddenly he is hauled up to the wall. Instinctively Hux hooks his legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. He is in pyjama.

Well, pants.

“Hey hey!”

Kylo groans, being interrupted in the middle of sucking a wet hot hickey just under Hux's jaw, it's gonna be there for a week and a half.

He prides himself on the time he can make his bruises last on the ginger's pale body. He likes the neck section more because he can track the progression, the way they fade to a greenish shade and then darker pink.

“Bed?”

Hux only hums and Kylo removes them from the wall, grinding his hips up with his hands on Hux's ass. He tips forward, just to catch his lips and grind, grind. The air from his mouth stutters as he can't quite concentrate on kissing as for the circular motion of Hux's ass.

That soulless ginger. He'll show him tease.

His face contorts to a twitch and he flips them around throwing him on the bed. However, he is quickly looming over him, snaking one arm to grab the slim waist and rut aggressively against him.

“Bitch in heat.” he spats when Hux moans.

“I'm not the one getting it up the ass.”

 

The player flips him over and rubs over the exposed of his bottom, sliding on the crease of his ass, releasing a deep throaty groan. He sits on the balls of his feet, unbuckling the belt which fell with a loud clunk and yanking his own trousers down , covering the whole of Hux's body.

He bites into his shoulder as the man reaches behind him to pull closer, arching. Hux rolls on his back underneath the player, who immediately straddles his hips, grinding again but now it was his ass on the ginger's cock. Hux hands fly to cup the firm muscle and looks at Kylo with a dry mouth. Licking his lips, he lifts a hand to the man's hair, tugging him down hard to kiss.

Kylo whimpers at the pain of having his hair pulled.

“Who is the bitch?” Kylo doesn't answer, only arches to get the friction. Hux uses the leverage of his bent elbow to keep him down on him, his turn to abuse the skin.

He gets wild with the chance,every time he plays and takes off his shirt, everyone will see the marks and wonder who gave those to him. And Hux would love to give him more, to keep some of the interviewers ask Kylo about those, and see through the cameras and records the subtle blush only he can gift him.

“Hux!” he sobs, he's hard, leaking already and somehow managed to sneak two fingers inside while the ginger was lost in thoughts.

“Good boy...”

 

“Good boy... now get off.” he orders and promptly does so.

“Lay on your stomach.” again, Kylo obeys, whining in anticipation.

“Where have you been all evening?” Does Hux really wish to make idle chat at this critical point, the player groans and that gets him a hard slap to his bottom. Kylo yelps and the ginger snickers pleased at the reaction. Oh.

“Answer me.”

The player swallows and licks his dry and swollen lips.

“With-with the team, we celebrated.”

“Go on.” he loves how that deep voice breaks in pitch bits, how warm it sounds and how good it turns him on to have those amazing waves incredibly close to his ears.

“We had dinner but they made me stay longer because it was also the coach's birthday.”

“Huh uh.” Hux spanks him hard, two three times in a row. It's not punishment, Kylo knows that. Punishment would be ignoring him for days, weeks and then leaving him with no release if he grants Kylo to kiss him. The player moans.

“Fuck, yes!”

“Kylo.” Hux is not amused and calls him sternly. Kylo whimpers, seemingly making himself smaller as he curls.

“Sorry, mister!” he quickly supplies.

“You're being a good boy, don't spoil it, hm?” Kylo nods, eager to show that he indeed is a good boy, actually he's Hux's good boy.

The ginger nuzzles his hair and Kylo turns to lean into the touch, humming softly.

Another spank, unexpected as the others, and Kylo screams in surprise.

 

Kylo pushes his ass against the man, a plea. Hux pins him down and slaps him once more.

“No, no!” he protests squirming.

“What do you want then?”

“You, I want you! Fuck!” Kylo's literally dry humping the sheets in frustration. Hux slowly drives himself into the tight heat. Slower, just to prolong his wait and seats fully, forehead damp with sweat already, swallowing as if there was something to prevent that particular action.

He pounds into him, he's not merciful not the type, and Kylo drools on the pillow, fisting the blanket to scrap some remnants together. He can't though.

He can't help the moans and growls that Hux out of him viciously.

“Oh fuck, yes there yes harder, fuck!” he chants senselessly, too submerged into pleasure to actually care.

 

_Who would have known. Kylo Ren's a screamer in bed, huh?_

 

Hux mocked him but, not secretly, enjoyed it.

“Kylo?”

The man only trails a long bellowing moan.

“Kylo, get on top.” Kylo simply obeyed somehow, given the shake of his limbs and faced Hux, both kneeling in front of each other , hard ons on full display.

The player's lips parted shamefully, jaw hanging slack.

He tried to palm and suck Hux off who grasped a handful of dark locks and pulled hard backwards, making him whine pathetically.

“Who is the bitch?”

Kylo whined louder, stuttering. “M-me!”

“Good boy, such a good boy...”

“Hux!”

“It's not Hux, is it?”

Although he said that, he leaned back and impaled Kylo on his cock, jerking him a little, resulting only in riling him up.

“Hux! Oh fuck!”

“Ride me. Get yourself off.” he grants. Kylo moves, grinding and fucking himself hard.

“Can I?” Kylo lifts his hand above his cock, not touching. Hux looks over at him through hooded eyes, lust drowning the green.

“You have permission.” Immediately he clutched himself, slouching over Hux for support, heavy breathing choking him out as the ginger fucks into him, bringing them over the edge.

Kylo's hand moves so fast over the tip, coming with a loud noise. Hux pulled out, stroking himself just as hard and fast, tugging on those locks, backing his head. “Here Kylo.”

Kylo opens his mouth and he thrusts in, coming down his throat breathily. The both of them take a few steadying breaths.

 

“How would you like a collar?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions everything guys hope you liked it!
> 
> Come visit me on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/staifuoridallamiavita


End file.
